Pólvora Mojada
by Grettel Gallagher
Summary: Podría estar aquí sentada ordenando los recuerdos y haciendo sombras con mis lagrimas ya estoy acostumbrada a sacudirme el dolor y caminar siguiendo el corazón


Pólvora mojada

Aun antes de que mis pies empezaran a moverse la vieja canción que desde niña conocía tan bien, apareció en mi mente como música de fondo mientras los recuerdos empezaban a agolparse provocándome cosas que no quería sentir… que me negaba a creer.

Mi mente era un caos mientras dejaba atrás al chico que aun que no comprendía del todo como se metió en la perfecta trama de mi vida, y que aun a mi pesar parecía haber pasado a ser importante para mí en los últimos tiempos, aun en contra de mi buen juicio, aun cuando… incluso ahora… me negaba a aceptarlo.

Cuando en mi cuarto por fin pude estar sola, y segura que nadie la oiría más que yo, por fin la pude oír, la quería oír… la necesitaba oír.

QUISE BEBER DE UN TRAGO TODA MI TRISTEZA,  
Y ME EMBORRACHE DE LLANTO Y DE DOLOR.  
QUISE JUNTAR EN NUESTRO AMOR TODAS LAS PIEZAS,  
Y ENCONTRE UN MUNDO DE DESILUCION.

Definitivamente era la canción perfecta, solo unos segundos y ya estaba llorando, uniendo recuerdos como piezas de un rompecabezas que sabía jamás terminarían de embonar, y que juntas no formaban ni la mitad de un recuerdo feliz, por más que me intentara mentir los recuerdos no me dejaban engañarme ni un poco, pues lo nuestro siempre estuvo mal y eso no lo podría cambiar.

Si, era una canción que hoy más que nunca entendía, una canción que solo era una forma masoquista de externar lo que rondaba mi cabeza y que ya no podía callar más.

QUISE ENCENDER UNA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA,  
SOBRE POLVORA MOJADA, NADA PUEDE ESTALLAR.

DIME QUE NO, QUE NO FUE AMOR,  
QUE FUE SOLO UNA CUARTADA, A NUESTRA SOLEDAD.  
DIME QUE NO, QUE NO FUE AMOR,  
SOLO POLVORA MOJADA,  
ENCIMA DE LA ALMOHADA DE LOS DOS.

Repetirme la canción hasta no poder mas, repetirme que solo fue el momento, solo fue nuestra soledad, que fue solo un momento de debilidad y nada más.

HISISTE QUE YO FUERA TU DULCE MARIONETA,  
SIN SABER QUE YO ESCRIBO MI GUION.  
QUISISTE AL FINAL ENCENDER LA MECHA,  
SOBRE POLVORA MOJADA, TODO SE APAGARÁ.

DIME QUE NO, QUE NO FUE AMOR,  
QUE FUE SOLO UNA CUARTADA, A NUESTRA SOLEDAD.  
DIME QUE NO, QUE NO FUE AMOR,  
SOLO POLVORA MOJADA,  
ENCIMA DE LOS DOS. 

No se en que momento creyó que me podría manejar a su antojo, para que jugara sus juegos, tan ocupado estaba inventando excusas que me pudieran atrapar que no se daba cuenta que yo estaba jugando mi propio juego para engañar a mi soledad.

DIME QUE NO, QUE NO FUE AMOR,  
QUE FUE SOLO UNA CUARTADA, A NUESTRA SOLEDAD.  
DIME QUE NO, QUE NO FUE AMOR,  
SOLO POLVORA MOJADA,  
SOLO POLVORA...

PODRIA ESTAR AQUI SENTADA ORDENANDO LOS RECUERDOS,  
Y HACIENDO SOMBRAS CON MIS LAGRIMAS.  
YA ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A SACUDIRME EL DOLOR.  
Y VOLVER A CAMINAR SINTIENDO EL CORAZON. 

Pondría pasar el día entero buscando en "nuestro" pasado, y llorando por lo que se ha ido, por lo que no fuimos ni seremos, pero eso se ha ido y no me interesa dar ni un solo paso atrás, mucho menos si es en su dirección, he pasado por cosas peores y siempre me vuelvo a levantar, y esta no será la excepción.

DIME QUE NO, QUE NO FUE AMOR,  
QUE FUE SOLO UNA CUARTADA, A NUESTRA SOLEDAD.  
DIME QUE NO, QUE NO FUE AMOR,  
SOLO POLVORA MOJADA,  
ENCIMA DE LOS DOS.

DIME QUE NO, QUE NO FUE AMOR,  
SOLO POLVORA, SOLO POLVORA, SOLO POLVORA.  
DIME QUE NO, QUE NO FUE AMOR.  
SOLO POLVORA MOJADA, POLVORA MOJADA.

DIME QUE NO, NO, DIME QUE NO, DIME QUE NO  
POLVORA MOJADA, TUTURUTU TUTURUTU UYEEE.  
TUTURUTU, TUTURUTU, POLVORA MOJADA ENTRE LOS DOS. UYEEE.

**No se ni que hice, solo lo escribí y ya, claro que siempre quise hacer algo de esta pareja, y pues la historia es algo mas bien personal. Solo la escribí por que así me nació sin saber que haría exactamente con ella y cuando estaba releyéndola vino a mi mete Blair y Chuck inmediatamente, y creo que esta mas que entendido el porque.**

**Disclaimer****: ****Gossip Girl**** no me pertenece.**

**La canción es Pólvora Mojada interpretada por Veronica Jaspeado para el ****Soundtrack de la telenovela mexicana DKDA Sueños de juventud (no se quien sea el autor) y tampoco me pertenece aun cuando sea parte del Soundtrack de mi vida.**


End file.
